coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Sian Powers
Sian Powers was the best friend of Sophie Webster, and later her girlfriend. She is the daughter of Vinnie Powers and Janet Powers. Biography Sian Powers was born on 28th December 1993 as the only daughter of Vinnie and Janet Powers. She started attending Weatherfield High aged 15, and became good friends with classmates Ryan Connor and Sophie Webster. During March 2009 Ryan asked Sian out. Ryan told her how much he was interested in her and kissed her after one of his gigs. She and Ryan then began a relationship. By May, Ryan wanted to have sex with Sian, but each time they tried they were walked in on by Ryan's mum Michelle and his aunt Maria. Sian's dad Vinnie then accused him of raping his daughter and attacked him. Sian later confessed to Ryan that her dad had attacked him because he had found condoms in her bag. In 2010, Sophie fell for Sian after Sophie was caught in the middle of an argument between Sian and Ryan. Later, Sian went to apologise to Sophie Webster after she found out Ryan did try to kiss Sophie. Whilst at the Websters' house, Sian told Sophie she was more important than any lad, then Sophie kissed her. After the kiss, Sian ran out of the house. Sian ran away to her mother's house in Southport from facing the romantic turn with Sophie. She was followed by Sophie, who declared her love for Sian in order to get her to return to Weatherfield. Sian was still afraid of her new feelings for Sophie and refused to come back while insisting her friendship with Sophie was over. Sian eventually found the courage to return to Sophie in Weatherfield. A few weeks later Sian and Sophie started going out in secret. They were separated by the Sally Webster, after lying and sneaking off to a music festival in Leeds. Sian came up with the idea for her and Sophie to join a church choir, while Sophie was still grounded and forbidden. When their relationship was revealed by Claire Peacock, Sian and Sophie ran away, ending up in Sheffield. Eventually Rosie and Jason tracked them down and they returned home. On their return home Sian's parents visited the Webster's and Sian's dad, Vinnie, reacted angrily when Sian revealed she was in love with Sophie, disowning his daughter. Since then, Sian has been living with the Websters. On New Year's Eve, Sian and Sophie slept together for the first time. The following day Sophie and Sian slept together for the second time while Sally was out. She later walked in on them kissing in bed. Sally was furious and told both girls to leave the house. Sian and Sophie then spent the night at the Grimshaws' house. The couple then had a very troubled month as Sian went on a holiday to Tangiers and left Sophie feeling neglected. The two women reconciled when Sophie accidentally fell off the roof of Weatherfield Fellowship Church and Sian visited her in Weatherfield General. At the end of 2011, Sophie and Sian decided to get married. However at the altar, Sophie got cold feet and Sian fled the church. After a long talk, Sian agreed to give Sophie another chance. Unfortunately, when Amber confronted Sophie about their kiss months ago and whether she liked her or not, Sian overheard everything and packed her bags. Telling a devastated Sophie she hated her, Sian left with her mother. After her departure, Sian cut off contact with Sophie, although she still talked to ex-boyfriend Ryan. When he returned to Weatherfield in late-2012, he revealed to Sophie that Sian was in a relationship with another girl, Chloe. Background information Casting It was announced on 15 December 2008, that actress Sacha Parkinson has been cast as Sian alongside Lucien Laviscount as Ben Richardson. The two were originally cast as two school mates of Sophie in order to allow her more storylines. Departure The character was written out in 2011 after Sacha Parkinson quit the role and departed at the end of December that year. First and last lines "Are you ever gonna wash that?" (First line, to Sophie Webster) --- "Trust you? Sophie, I hate you. I hate you!" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2009 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:1993 births Category:Students Category:Residents of 4 Coronation Street Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Weatherfield High pupils